Closets and Love Notes
by Aisling-91
Summary: Oneshot: When Alice makes Bella try and find a box at her brothers appartment, Bella realizes her long time secret love - Edward Cullen - may share the same feelings towards her. Fluff lemon, AH.


**AN: Hi! This fanfic is the result of being snowed in for the past 2 weeks so I had plenty of time to think about my favourite couple lol :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

**BPOV**

I can't believe it. I cannot fucking believe it. I, Bella Swan, am kissing Edward Cullen. Again. He was my best friend's brother...her insanely gorgeous brother who I have been in love with since I started to notice boys in _that_ way. Oh god.

I was helping Alice move in with her long time boyfriend, Jasper, and the next thing I knew, Ali started shouting about forgetting something back at her old apartment. I told her it could wait until tomorrow because of the storm be she got hysterical. She kept saying I had to go to her old apartment tonight, it was urgent and I would thank her profusely by the next day. Whatever, never say no to a 4'10" pregnant pixie.

So off I went in the middle of a thunder storm to get Ali's box before she went into premature labour and my beautiful godson was brought into the world before anyone was remotely ready.

Of course, I knew Edward would be there. He took over Ali's lease when she decided to move out. But the fact that he would be there had me in a near panic. I had been avoiding him for the past three weeks since that dreadful Christmas party Alice sprung on everyone. It makes me cringe just thinking about it.

I'm a bit of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol, and after 3 drinks I apparently pulled Edward off the couch and into the kitchen where I proceeded to kiss him as if I were a drug addict and he was my drug. In other words, I _really_ put some feeling behind that kiss...until, of course, I realized what I was doing and hid in the bathroom for an hour with a permanent red stain on my cheeks.

I have been crazy about that man for as long as I can remember. His unruly bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes had me drooling on many occasions, but I had a bad track record with guys and Edward wasn't even a guy, he was a God. There was never a chance of things heating up between us.

Right?

* * *

I knocked on the door quickly, a blush already tainting my cheeks from thinking back on the Christmas party.

_Grab the box and go. Grab the box and go. Grab the box and go. Grab the box an-_

"Oh, hey Bella," he was dressed the most casual I had ever seen him, in only a short sleeve gray shirt and a pair of dark jeans. I had only ever seen him in those button-up shirts and nice pants, but I have to admit that I really like the casual look.

"Hi Edward, um, Alice sent me around to grab a box. She said it's in her closet somewhere," I could feel the blush deepening on my face as I looked at his beautiful features.

"Sure, come on in," I moved quickly through the doorway knowing that the quicker I find the stupid box, the quicker I can leave the realm of humiliation.

A loud clap of thunder made me jump and I heard him chuckle softly behind me.

"So the weather's getting pretty bad, huh?" Oh god, he's talking about the weather. That's the ultimate awkward conversation starter.

"Um, yeah," I looked back at him and bit my lip gently. He really was gorgeous. "I'm just going to get the box and head home before it gets worse. Do you mind?" I had just reached the door of his bedroom – Ali's former bedroom – and I didn't want to intrude. I did, however want to kiss him again.

_Bad, Bella._

I felt the hard planes of his chest press against my back as he moved his hand in front and twisted to door knob. "Go right ahead," his voice was like velvet against my neck. Oh _fuck me._

I didn't even bother really looking to see what he had done to the room, I just went straight to closet and prayed to God I wouldn't trip while I speed-walked my way over. I did, of course, and this time it I tripped over my own feet because my brain was preoccupied looking at a pair of boxers a few feet in front of me. Black boxers. _Edward's_ black boxers.

I felt his arms encircle my waist before I hit the ground so I was merely staring the boxers rather than resting my face on them after I fell.

"You okay?" his breath caressing my neck as he spoke.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks," even I could hear the tremble in my voice. He helped me up and I made my way around his distracting pair of underwear and crossed the distance over to the huge walk-in closet that Ali had Edward, Jasper, and Emmett add on to the master suit. Emmett was the oldest Cullen at the age of 29 and Ali had him wrapped around her little finger because she was the baby of the family at 25. Edward was right in the middle at 27.

I tried desperately not to think about the stunning man behind me while I fought my way through clothes until I reached the back. I was getting seriously frustrated – mostly sexually frustrated, I admit – and I couldn't even find the damn box. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned around only to see Edward staring right back at me at the closet entrance. Grabbing my cell from the back pocket of my jeans, I turned around and squeezed my eyes shut and waited for Alice to pick up.

"_Pregnant-psychic extraordinaire at your service! What do you want?"_

"Alice," I growled

"_Why are you calling me? Are you at the apartment? Is Edward there? What are you doing? Did you see the box_" God, she sounded pissed and excited at the same time. Not a good combination for Alice.

"I can't find the damn box,"

"_It's a shoebox, Bells, keep looking. It should be in the corner under some clothes_," I moved my foot over a small pile of clothes and saw the corner of a box. _Finally_.

"Yeah, I think I've got it. Thanks Ali,"

"_Sure thing, Bells. Call me tomorrow, I want details_!" The line went dead and I was left more confused than I had been in a long time.

I bent down and heard a groan from behind me. I turned and saw Edwards eyes trained on my behind. Blushing, I cleared my throat to get his attention and his gaze quickly snapped to mine.

"I, um...I'm going to make some coffee, would you like some?" A faint pink tinted his cheeks and I smiled inwardly at how cute it looked on him.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks," he turned back towards the bedroom and I grabbed the box and started to follow him until I saw something that made me stop dead.

My name was on the box. It was clearly Alice's elegant script, and my curiosity got the better of me so I lifted the lid off the shoebox completely unprepared for what I saw.

There were dozens of notes stuffed in to the box. I pulled one out and saw that it was one Alice and I wrote back in high school. _Why does she have these? _I unfolded the paper and read it slowly.

_Ali – I know you said things would work out, but they're obviously aren't. I started dating Mike so Edward would maybe notice me and fight for me or something. NOT HAPPENING. He's dating Tanya for fuck sakes! The super-gorgeous, super-foreign, super-slutty wench from hell. If that is Edwards's type then I have no chance. I love him Ali...Help? -Bella_

_Bells – It will work out, trust me. I'm psychic, remember? :) Edward is hurting and Tanya is taking advantage of the fact. Don't worry, all will be perfect....it may just take longer than I expected. – Ali_

Huh. She kept our notes. I pulled out another note and immediately saw that my scratchy writing was not on the paper.

_Ali – What the hell? You said things would work out, that she would come to me. She's dating Newton! How does that fit in with our goal to get Bella to fall for me? I tried making her jealous with Tanya but she isn't taking the bait. I can't keep doing this Ali...I don't understand why Bella doesn't see how much I love her. – Edward_

_Edward – Just chill out. It'll be fine; it will just take a little longer than expected. –Ali_

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

I felt myself slipping against the wall until I was sat on the plush carpet with Edwards's clothes just reaching the top of my head.

Oh my God.

A loud clap of thunder made me gasp and look up. Edward was stood in the doorway with a shocked expression, obviously recognizing the notes. His face was almost comical, but I was too shocked to laugh.

Edward Cullen was in love with me.

Well, he was in high school anyway.

Huh.

"Bella..." his voice was loud over the dead silence that filled the room.

I said the only thing that was running through my head, "You could've made your feelings a bit more obvious, Edward. Not all of us are mind readers," I didn't expect him to laugh but he did.

"I thought I was being obvious. I...uh...I don't really know what to say Bella," he put the two cups of coffee down on to his dresser and he walked back towards me, crouching to meet my eyes. I shuddered as he brought his hand up to cup my cheek.

"I thought when you started dating Mike that it was a sign telling me to move on, that you would never feel the same," a frown covered his face as he spoke, "I...I really am sorry you found out like this. I didn't want you to know about how I felt after we saw other people. I guess I didn't want things to be awkward between us,"

"Edward I...I can't believe this," He looked like I had just kicked his puppy before he finally made a move to get up. I quickly reached out to grab him and bring him back to my level.

"No, that's not what I mean. I just can't believe how _fucking_ stupid I was!"

"What?" his face was adorably confused as I passed him the first note, the note that held my confession of love.

As he read over the note his eyes widened and I began to panic. _What if he doesn't feel that way anymore?_

"I know you probably don't feel the same way anymore but I just thought you should know. I really had no idea that you felt that way back then. I just...I'm sorry, I know I'm rambling," I took a breath and watched while he read the note over. My panic increased. "Oh god, I shouldn't have shown you that. Shit, shit, shit. Um, can we pretend you didn't just read that, I don't need people knowing about pathetic Bella's attempt to profess –" I was cut off when Edward's abruptly lifted his head a crushed his lips to mine.

I can't believe it. I cannot fucking believe it. I, Bella Swan, am kissing Edward Cullen. Again.

His lips were silky against mine as he slowly sucked on my bottom lip and reached up to twist his fingers into my hair.

Pulling back, he rested his forehead against mine. "You are not pathetic. You're perfect, Bella. I was so stupid for not seeing how you felt back in high school," He looked at me so intensely, it was slightly unnerving...like he could see every part of me all at once, the good and the bad.

"God, Bella, I love you so much,"

"I...uh...I...what?" _Smooth, Bella. _

"I love you. I always have Bella," He was doing that thing with his eyes...that dazzling thing that got my heart racing whenever he did it.

"But...you're perfect. You date people like Tanya. Girls that are beautiful, and tall, and _graceful_," I whispered.

"I'm far from perfect, Bella. And I sure as hell don't like girls like Tanya. To be honest she was a bit scary," He stroked my cheek again, "You're all I want, "He smiled, "Bella, you're beautiful," his eyes bored into mine, looking black in the dim light, but I looked away first.

"I've only had two boyfriends, Edward," I said quietly. "My first boyfriend, Mike, told me that I was the most beautiful girl in the world. After an unsuccessful romp in the back of his car at our senior prom, he dumped me for the head of the cheerleading squad, as you may remember. I didn't date again until university and my second boyfriend, Jake, came over one day and gave me a huge hug while telling me he had found his soul mate. Next thing I know, some random girl is walking in to my dorm and Jake introduces her as said soul mate. He dumped me on the spot and I heard they got engaged a few months later," I sighed "And now, this insanely gorgeous man is telling me that I'm beautiful?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry; I've just been shown that that isn't true too many times."

His hand caressed my face, his thumb tracing over my eyebrow, following a path down my nose until the tip of his cold finger moved smoothly across my bottom lip.

"They were idiots, Bella. I can assure you I am no idiot," he smiled, his green eyes glowing with love and humour. "You are beautiful both inside and out and I plan on proving that to you for the rest of our lives."

I shivered again, but this time from his words.

"Say it again, please?" I asked.

His stunning lop-sided grin stretched into a full blown smile, "I love you Bella. You're all I've ever wanted,"

"I love you, Edward," I breathed, bringing my hands up to the side of his face and looking up into his striking green eyes. As my eyes met his, and I nearly gasped at the hunger and love that burned in them. I had never been the recipient of such a desire filled look.

His lips locked onto mine, sucking the air out of my lungs as his tongue crept out to flick at the corners of my mouth. I groaned, opening my lips, inviting him to fill my mouth with his tongue, but he continued to tease my lips, licking the top one and then the bottom, sucking on it softly. Finally I grabbed the back of his head and pressed my tongue against his, moaning at the contact.

His hands slid up my arms, one tangling into my hair while the other rested against my neck. Slowly, I rose on to my knees so I could press harder against his body. I never wanted to let him go. One of his hand moved down to cup my behind and I gasped and arched my hips forward, pressing my pelvis into him as he pulled me down onto his waiting lap. My tongue stroked his and he groaned at the feeling. I never wanted to stop kissing him. I moved one of my legs to wrap around his waist, entwining us more completely as I pulled gently at the hair on the back of his head.

His hand slid down my thigh, then up the front of my shirt, underneath, his fingers skimming the skin of my stomach. His fingers continued their quest until they reached the underside of my breast.

I gasped and threw my head back as his finger circled the outside of my breast over top of my plain black bra. My nipples hardened at the contact and I groaned with how much I needed him to touch me.

He clasped the hem of my shirt, before pausing.

"Bella?" he silently asked my permission.

I smiled, "Do you love me?" His grin was magnificent.

"More than anything," he replied as I lifted my arms over my head, giving him my permission.

He took the moment to remove my blue shirt from over my head, leaving me clad in only my jeans and bra.

His mouth can down to suck on my neck, biting gently as his hand ghosted over my nipples, causing me to arch into him.

Always the impatient one, I pushed him away so I could take off his shirt and then I reached around to unclasp my bra, letting Edward pull the straps down at an agonizingly slow pace, releasing my breasts to his gaze.

His hand cupped a bare breast, and I gasped, clutching to his shoulders for support. I moaned his name as he traced his thumb over my hardened nipple. Pushing me gently back until I was laying down with him hovering over me, he placed a soft kiss to the underside of my other breast, skimming his lips up until his waiting mouth reached my nipple, letting his warm tongue caress it before sucking it into his mouth where his teeth gently grazed it.

I groaned, my fingers sliding into his soft hair, not even noticing the loud thunder outside or the flickering lights.

His free hand slid around my waist, pressing my body in closer to him so I could feel the effect this had on him. I could feel his hardened length pressing into me, I moaned, circling my hips gently to find some sort of friction for my aching core.

"Bella," his voice was husky.

Moving back up, he took my mouth with his once more.

His hands sat on my waist, and slowly pushed down my pants over my hips and thighs until I was able to kick my jeans off the rest of the way.

His eyes gazed over me, and I saw the desire in his eyes.

Edward lowered himself over me again, pressing little kisses to my collarbone, and then licking his way down to my breasts. He paused there a moment, pleasuring my nipples with his mouth, as I gasped out his name and writhed against him. He moved on, with a moan of disappointment from me, and pressed butterfly kisses over my stomach down to the crook of my thigh, against the seam of my panties.

"Oh… God, Edward," I gasped out, arching my pelvis into his face, my body reacting of its own accord. He was so close to my center but not quite close enough.

He hooked his pale fingers into the elastic band of my underwear and slowly slid them down my thighs, over my calves and off my feet.

"Edward," I gasped.

"Yes, Love?" he asked, the endearment causing a smile to break out across my face.

He slid his hands up my calves, massaging them slowly.

I needed him, now.

Sitting up slightly, I undid the button and zipper of his jeans, pushing them off his hips along with another pair of those damn black boxers, releasing his erection. My eyes widened a bit at the sight of his hardness. Mike and Jacob had _nothing_ on Edward.

Needing to feel him, I reached out and stroked his length, his hips jerking instinctively towards me.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a small hiss. I used my thumb to swirl the bead of moisture at his tip over the swollen head of his length.

"God, Bella..." I bit my lip at the erotic sound of Edward's moans, trying calm myself down. _At this rate, I'll cum before he's even inside me._

His hand covered mine and I looked up confused.

"I'm too close, I want to be inside of you when I cum," I didn't need telling twice, I had been waiting years for this moment.

He pushed me onto my back, taking my hands and stretching them above my head, kissing me hard on the lips, letting his tongue invade my mouth. With a small squeeze, his fingers left mine, and traced their way down the hollow of my arms, over the curves of my breasts and waist as if he were trying to memorize the shape of me. I accidently pulled down one of his button-up shirts as his fingers got dangerously close to my wet center.

He let his fingers graze my slit, circle my swollen clit and then repeat the torturous steps. My entire body tensed and quivered as he sunk two fingers inside me, using his thumb to gently manipulate my clit.

"Edward...fuck,"

My moaning was getting louder as his mouth made a path down between my breasts and stomach. His tongue finally reached the place I wanted it the most. He flicked his skilled tongue against my clit before sucking it firmly into his mouth while twisting his fingers deeper inside of me.

The pleasure was overwhelming. A few more thrusts of his fingers and the gentle grazing of his teeth against my clit and then I was gone. My orgasm exploded through me, harder than ever before.

As I came down from my high, I opened my eyes to see my love sucking his fingers, his eyes a stunning dark green.

"You taste so fucking good Bella," he whispered against my lips before kissing me roughly, letting me taste myself on his tongue.

"Edward please, I need you in me,"

He groaned as the tip of my finger stroked the swollen head of his erection.

My legs shifted impatiently, my feet skimming along the carpet of the closet, as he gave one last tug on my nipple with his teeth. Both of his hands slid around to cup my rear, tilting my hips to the correct angle, letting him slid into my dripping core.

We both groaned at the merger.

"Oh, _fuck _Bella," he moaned huskily.

"Yes, Edward," I replied, wrapping my legs around his waist. He began to move over top of me, driving us into a furious pace that was leaving me gasping for breath after every moan. His teeth rubbed erotically over my neck, tightening my desire to a million points that tingled under every inch of my skin.

"Edward...God, I'm close," I gasped out. "Harder, please,"

He quickened his pace, his fingers digging into my hips in their intensity. I was beyond speech; my physical words had turned into some sort of high pitched squeak that seemed to be making its way out of the back of my throat, followed by my constant moans.

I was riding on the edge. The pleasure was incredible. I met each of his thrusts until I couldn't take it anymore, and my entire body tensed.

I exploded, pressing my face into his neck as a scream erupted from my throat, so loud that my voice cracked and went hoarse

"Fuck, Bella," He groaned out as he reached his own climax, spilling his hot cum inside of me.

His pleasure sent me soaring higher, until I flung my head back, seeing stars. He finally collapsed on top of me, us both slick with sweat and hearts beating together loudly.

I was so completely spent, I don't think I could have moved my little finger if my life depended on it. Somehow, Edward managed to summon some strength and lift me in his arms, turning us so he was on the closet floor and I was comfortably draped over top of him, eyes shut and smiling tiredly, but contently.

"Edward?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you," I smiled widely.

"I love you too, Angel," he said, kissing my forehead gently.

I thought about giving Alice a thank you basket for actually getting the two of us together until another idea suddenly came to mind.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Bella," I probably should let him sleep but I really want to see his reaction.

"Can we do it again?" He laughed loudly, the sound making me giggle along with him.

"We have forever to do that again, Bella."

I smiled. Forever...I like the sound of that.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
